toffaytfandomcom-20200215-history
Internet Interests
Internet Interests was an internet-focused programme covering the latest hot topics across the internet and specific websites, which aired on Toffa from 7 May 2006 to 18 July 2009. The show was presented by Jack Greene from the beginning until the end of 2007 and Patrick Herbert from the January 2008 relaunch until the cancellation in July 2009. Internet Interests was generated by controversy twice after mistakenly showing torrents in episodes in October 2007 and May 2009. The former resulted in the 2008 relaunch with all the researches for the episode fired from the end of 2007 whilst the latter resulted in the cancellation two months later. Internet Interests was planned to have a reboot in 2020 presented by comedian Patrick Pearson but was then cancelled due to a similar show on E4 that if it was shown, it would look like the channel was ripping off that show. Furthermore, Toffa was planning the 'Eighties: Advanced' rebrand that would immediately take place then, where the internet didn't officially become a thing until 1991, making it seem redundant. History Development In early 2006, Toffa founders Max Strapps and Eddie Lungs devised an idea for some new programming to air at the weekends, specifically at daytime for the channel to generate interest. For a start, they knew that the channel had a website, as did many. From then they came up with the format of a magazine-styled show dedicated to the internet, as they were surprised to learn that in the UK, there wasn't such a programme like that. The closest was the BBC's Click, which focused on technology in general and would occasionally the internet as well. The show itself would take on a similar premise to that and build upon it. Strapps and Lungs then gave the show the format of looking through the internet in both humorous and straightforward manners. As with the case of several shows, the title was the alliteration 'Internet Interests'. They hoped that the show would especially be different to many programmes shown on a Sunday morning; particularly with a heavy focus of politics, repeats or movies on most channels. 2006-2007 The first episode aired on 7 May 2006, presented by Greene in a real internet cafe based in Birmingham; the only place in the UK that had a collection. Greene would provide either links to different segments or (more commonly in early episodes) show off different websites and how it values on people. One notable example is when Greene mentioned that a neighbour at school didn't have a computer and wanted to know some Biology questions for homework; he then helped by typing up the question on Google and proceeded to answer them. This is often done for humour values and that was all fictional; Jack Greene himself admitted that some of the links were done up himself but wasn't credited for it. Ratings were respectable of 300,000 for the first show, which slowly grew as time went on to almost double within a year. Like most programmes, the show often took a summer break and started slightly later than planned in January 2007 when Toffa began broadcasting in widescreen (although the show was filmed in that, it was shown in 14:9 letterbox) to allow other programmes to have the time to switch to 16:9. Tourrettes controversy In an episode which aired on 7 October 2007, the programme showed and discovered the website SeedPeer, which had only been around for only a few weeks at the time of broadcast (formally known as Meganova). Unbeknown to the researchers, they incorrectly described the website as the future of showing TV and movies for free as well as the chance to download them anytime. Within two hours of the broadcast, consumer choice brand Which? pointed out that the information displayed was largely false. This soon made headlines to the point where it had later reached the news. The company also criticised its lack of originality within the branding, such as using a logo largely based on that of Internet Explorer and ordered that it should be worked on to improve. Having checked the info, the show's producer Rich Haven decided to keep the show running but end its yearly run by cutting off four last episodes (which would've aired in December) in order to resolve the crisis. His first act was to fire the researchers for not fully checking that the information was accurate. A day later, presenter Jack Greene spoke to Haven as he felt it would take a toll on his career, and both agreed that he would leave the presenter role at the end of the year or it would show within his presenting for future editions for noting lack of energy and notable stress. The show's last of the year aired on 25 November, with Wacky Weekends filling the gap for the time being. 2008-2009 Internet Interests returned on 13 January 2008 with a brand new format. The show was now twice as long; now airing for an hour, a new look with Big Brother-esque titles and graphics focusing on a person's obsession of using the internet by spamming the keyboard and frequent emphasis on a home page of a search engine bearing the new logo complete with a newer, pacier theme tune. Patrick Herbert was the new presenter and the show, although keeping a similar format, was more lively and humorous to the point where newer segments were added in. A notable episode featured the popular web series Weebl and Bob discovering technology for the first time and being unable to use a search engine correctly. Rich Haven remained on as consulting producer to guide new series producer Jeff Lynn for the first several shows. Haven was uncredited and finally left the show by April. Format